


EPISODE THREE: "Baby Adults"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Five [4]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Episode 3, Other, Skam season 5, boys night!!!!!!!!, tw for a hinted at mention of sexual assault and some jokey biphobia in clip 3, tw for underage drinking and drug use in clip 5, two boys in the woods what will they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Nick Braxton is out of control. Out at parties every weekend - where he gets more money than he spends, takes more drugs than he sells, and kisses more people than he can count. Everyone loves Nick. Except for when he comes home to his family.But Nick doesn't care. Nick doesn't care about anything - not how a lot of his friends have been avoiding him lately, not how tight money has been, and certainly not about failing his classes.He makes people happy with his products and he makes people laugh with his jokes, and that's enough for him - but whether they're laughing with him or at him gets harder to tell day by day.He can't control what he can or can't do, he can't control who he is and, worst of all, he can't control who he falls in love with - seeing as it's the one person who will never love him back. Probably.FIRST CLIP: "Normal Family Meal"
Series: Skam Brighton: Season Five [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. CLIP ONE: "Normal Family Meal"

**SATURDAY, OCTOBER 17TH, 11:40**

INT. TALL GUY’S BEDROOM, TALL GUY’S FLAT

_“Hurricane Drunk” by Florence and the Machine_ plays as morning light streams in on NICK lying alone in a large bed, the covers on the other side thrown off. He rolls over, rubbing his eyes and stretching, slowly blinking awake to see no one next to him. He wipes the sleep out of his eyes and sitting up, blocking the sun from his eyes and he sighs deeply, letting his head hang back - he's not surprised.

He takes his phone from the nightstand and turns it on, seeing several notifications from the BOY SQUAD group chat, Instagram, and some from his parents. He sighs and turns his phone back off, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stretching his back, running his hands through his hair and wincing at the pain of accidentally pulling it.

He looks over to the large mirror hanging on the wall, letting out a laugh of surprise as he inspects the dark marks on his neck. He presses down on one of them and inhales sharply, shaking his hand out and taking his shirt off of the floor, slipping it back on over his head, fixing his hair yet again.

INT. LIVING ROOM/KITCHEN, TALL GUY’S FLAT

NICK, now fully dressed again, walks into the room, immediately bumping into a small coffee table and biting on his hand to stop screaming, clutching his shin as he jumps away from the table. He looks down and sees a note on it: “Hey guys, went out to get milk, if some guy comes out of my room, just let him leave, will share more later - Jay”. 

NICK closes his eyes, breathing out slowly, and puts the post it back down on the table, very, very quickly walking out the front door.

EXT. STREET

NICK walks down the street, pulling the collar of his shirt up to cover up around his neck, but it's no use. He pulls into the side, stopping in thought, before seeing a Superdrug - bingo. He quickly crosses the street and heads in.

INT. SUPERDRUG

NICK walks quickly down the aisles, looking up and down, up and down, before his eyes settle on the warm rainbow of foundations sitting in a bright red display case. He looks them up and down, biting his lip in thought for a moment, before a WOMAN walks into the aisle, and NICK quickly walks away, hands firmly in his pockets.

He passes by a display rack of hats, gloves and scarves, and grabs the first scarf he sees - blue and pink stripes - and quickly walks on. He walks towards the checkout, quickly grabs a bottle of water and walks over to the register, smiling awkwardly at the CASHIER as she scans his items.

EXT. STREET

NICK, now with the scarf wrapped around his neck, walks out of the store and through the small crowd of people walking up and down the footpath, standing on the edge and looking both ways across the road. A bright white car zooms past, making NICK lean back, blinking rapidly, before looking back and forth again, and there’s a car coming around the corner, so NICK smiles to himself and chances it - running quickly across the road and jumping onto the other side.

When he looks up, he sees a huge sign for “JOE’S FISH ‘N’ CHIPS - THE BEST FRY UP IN ALL OF BRIGHTON”. His face lights up as he takes the change out of his pocket, walking into the shop.

INT. KITCHEN’S, NICK’S HOUSE

NICK walks into the kitchen, holding two large brown paper bags and places them onto the counter. He takes several plates and cups out of the cupboards and puts them into the bags, heaving both of them out of the room.

INT. LIVING ROOM, NICK’S HOUSE

The song stops abruptly as we see JOSEFINA, CHRISTIAN, MATTHEW, LUKE and GABE all sitting on the sofas, “The Lion, The Witch And The Wardrobe” playing on the TV - LUKE and CHRISTIAN are looking down at their phones, as GABE, MATTHEW and JOSEFINA are watching the movie. NICK walks in, holding the two bags as aloft as he can.

NICK  
Hi!

MATTHEW grins and jumps up, running over to him and giving him a big hug.

MATTHEW  
Nick!

JOSEFINA looks up at him, raising an eyebrow.

JOSEFINA  
Good morning. What do we have here?

NICK smiles wider as he places the bags on the coffee table, beginning to take various containers out.

NICK  
Brunch! Thought we all could use a nice Saturday treat.

GABE  
What’s in it?

NICK points at the different containers.

NICK  
Sausages, chips, bacon, fish, eggs, literally everything I could get. And I got extra vinegar for you, weirdo.

He nudges GABE, who grins.

GABE  
Awesome!

MATTHEW  
Thanks, Nick!

MATTHEW and GABE kneel by the table, beginning to open some of the containers as NICK takes the plates out, making eye contact with JOSEFINA - almost pleading.

NICK  
Thought it would be nice to have a big, normal, family meal.

She gives him a hesitant smile. He counts that as a win. LUKE puts his phone down.

LUKE  
As opposed to a small, weird, family meal?

NICK  
Yeah, exactly.

LUKE smiles and grabs a container, opening it as NICK laughs to himself.

NICK  
Remember that time we went on holiday to that Blackpool place and this was literally all we could get for breakfast?

LUKE  
It was so bad. They didn’t even have any cereals?

JOSEFINA laughs lightly, CHRISTIAN looking over at her.

JOSEFINA  
Oh, I basically lived off toast that entire time.

NICK  
But it had that weird toast thing where you put it in one way and then you had it turn it and put it back in.

JOSEFINA  
Goodness, I will never understand how people use those things!

She laughs as GABE opens a container of eggs, looking down at it, confused, as NICK looks over at him, his eyes going wide.

NICK  
Oh, I did not bring utensils.

MATTHEW laughs, as NICK brushes himself off, standing up.

MATTHEW  
Wait, why are you wearing a scarf inside?

NICK's eyes go wide - oh shit. He quickly laughs, awkwardly, doing finger guns.

NICK  
I’m cold! And I’m gonna go get the utensils!

NICK laughs again and turns, walking out of the room as the rest of his FAMILY talk in the background, a lot quieter without NICK there. He leaves, the door closing behind him.


	2. CLIP TWO: "A Normal Life"

**MONDAY, OCTOBER 19TH, 11:27**

EXT. PATH IN THE WOODS

_“yours” by Greyson Chance_ plays over a small, shitty looking car driving down a road surrounded by trees, fast, not another being around for miles.

The car pulls into a dip in the side of the road, parking, and then NICK and JAMES walk out, JAMES from the driver's seat, NICK from the passenger's. They lock the car and begin to walk together, NICK taking two joints out of his jacket. He puts one in his own mouth and gives the other to JAMES, who lights his own and then NICK's.

They keep walking, on and on, deeper into the thick of the trees, but never leaving the path, talking and smoking serenely.

They eventually slow down, no longer smoking, and sit down on two tree stumps next to each other, NICK leaning back and staring up at the leaf canopy overhead as JAMES looks at his phone. The song slowly fades out as a bird flies past overhead, NICK smiling at it as he looks over at JAMES, who’s looking at his phone, quite worried.

NICK  
Who's that?

JAMES looks up.

JAMES  
Liz. She's going off at me for skipping school, and I'm half-sure she's joking.

He laughs awkwardly, NICK joining in, nodding.

NICK  
What a nerd.

JAMES doesn’t really react, he just keeps texting as NICK watches him, wanting to say more. He has nothing. So he tries his best.

NICK  
Um, how did your thing go on Friday?

JAMES looks up, blinking a few times, as NICK nervously taps his fingers together, bouncing his knee.

JAMES  
Uh, fine. Just a lot of talking about weird feelings about… I don't know, everything. Life and the future and… She said we should just "wait and see what happens with us".

NICK nods, blowing out some air.

NICK  
Damn… 

He turns his face away, but keeps his eyes on JAMES as JAMES finishes texting, sighing and putting his phone in his pocket, NICK quickly looking away before JAMES can see him watching.

JAMES  
I can't wait until I'm done with school.

NICK sigh-laughs, nodding along.

NICK  
God, me too.

JAMES  
Like, none of the shit they’re teaching us is gonna be important this time next year.

NICK nods as JAMES shrugs, stuttering for a few moments.

JAMES  
Literally, I just… They just talk and talk and talk and we just have to listen? And not do anything? Like, I-- I can't just listen, I need to have things to do with my hands or eyes or something, and I'm just not allowed to? Bullshit.

NICK nods, readying himself to speak.

NICK  
One time when I was eight, I got told I wasn't allowed to draw during class anymore, so I started to do it under the table and the teacher caught me, so she, very loudly, may I add, said: "Nick, stop fiddling with yourself and pay attention!" and that was the first, and certainly not the last time someone told me to stop touching myself in public.

JAMES laughs loudly as NICK beams, breathing out a little laugh.

NICK  
Yeah, anyway, nothing they say makes sense and it’s all just a fucking blur of words, like… Damn.

JAMES  
Yeah, exactly. Like, I’m not gonna remember what a verb is in two years, and I’m not gonna need to remember it. 

NICK lets out a little laugh as JAMES shrugs, NICK quickly stopping his laugh.

JAMES  
I mean, I don't know. I don't even care at this point. Like, all I wanna do is help kids like me when they're struggling, you know?

NICK smiles, absolutely adoring.

NICK  
Well, you might have to go to uni for that.

JAMES nods, like "fair enough".

JAMES  
I mean, I would if I have to, but… Can't really afford to, if I wanted to. It's just a fucking mess, I hate the economy.

NICK  
I don't even know what the economy is.

JAMES laughs, NICK smiling wider.

JAMES  
Seriously, though. Just… I just want a normal life, you know?

He shrugs, continuing on:

JAMES  
Just me, a job where I’m happy and people who don’t question who I am. I’m just a guy. Like, a nice guy. Not a “Nice Guy” nice guy, but, you know… A guy.

NICK snorts.

NICK  
So your hopes and dreams are being a guy who is also nice?

JAMES laughs, hiding his face in his hands.

JAMES  
Shut up. I just… I wanna start the rest of my life as soon as I can. I can barely do anything ‘cause I’m still recovering from this shit.

He gestures at his chest.

JAMES  
But when I get bottom surgery, then I’m never gonna have to think about this stuff ever again. And nobody’s gonna have to know. I’m just gonna be a normal straight guy, and it’ll just be me and Liz and… I don’t know, we’ll get married in a few years. 

NICK nods, his smile tightening to be forced as he blinks quickly.

JAMES  
Have some kids. She can go and work, I’ll take care of them, do the cooking and shit. Just… A normal life. 

JAMES shrugs, looking down.

JAMES  
And maybe… I don’t know, someone else there.

NICK furrows his brow, confused.

NICK  
Someone else?

JAMES shrugs, laughing nervously.

JAMES  
I don’t know. Is it bad that I can see myself falling in love with someone other than Liz?

NICK suppresses his smile as he awkwardly moves his head, neither a nod or a shake.

NICK  
So you’re gonna leave her?

JAMES looks completely bewildered.

JAMES  
No! Of course not! Just… I don’t know. I think you can date two people at once as long as they both know and are cool with it. Ideally they'd date each other too, but... You know.

NICK nods, biting the inside of his mouth to stop smiling.

NICK  
Damn, equality.

JAMES  
Yeah…

He trails off, both of them staring into the tree in the comfortable silence. Perfectly natural.

JAMES  
Do you ever think about how my parents would react to how I am now?

NICK snorts, giving him a look.

NICK  
Surprisingly, I don't spend a lot of time thinking about your parents.

JAMES laughs, flipping him off.

JAMES  
Still. It just makes me happy knowing how much they would hate how happy I am. 

NICK laughs, JAMES joining in.

NICK  
I mean, my parents hate it when I’m happy too, so, like--

JAMES  
Yeah, but they’re still really fucking nice. But if mine could see me now… Fuck, even if 11 year old me could see me now, he would-- Well, first of all, he’d be like, “Wow, that guy fucking sucks", but after a while, he'd be cool.

NICK snorts, nodding along.

NICK  
If 11 year old me saw me now, he would just think my hair is really fucking cool. Other than that, I'm a total disappointment, but still!

JAMES laughs, NICK laughing too, both of them ignoring the sadness in the air.

JAMES  
Remember when the school made us sign these contracts saying that we would never do drugs or drink before it was legal?

NICK  
We just said fuck that.

NICK clicks his fingers, sitting up straight, remembering something.

NICK  
Remember those fucking beer goggles they made us wear?

JAMES groans dramatically.

JAMES  
Oh my God, they were terrible, I literally thought I was going to be sick.

NICK  
Like, they were trying to scare us out of it. We were thirteen, we're obviously gonna think drinking is cool. "Oh, someone did drinking and driving", okay, I'll just not do that then.

JAMES  
You can't even drive sober.

NICK gasps over-dramatically, hand on his heart.

NICK  
I can drive, I'm just not "good at it". Besides, you can do it for me now.

JAMES  
I'm still a learner.

NICK snorts.

NICK  
Please, you're already perfect at it.

JAMES  
Yeah. I mean, it's automatic, so it's pretty easy.

NICK  
I have no idea what that means and I don't want to know. Or need to.

JAMES raises his eyebrows at him.

JAMES  
What, do you think I'm just gonna drive you around everywhere forever?

NICK nods, pressing his lips together.

NICK  
Yeah, pretty much.

JAMES scoffs.

JAMES  
And I won't get paid?

NICK  
I can pay you in a way that doesn't involve money.

NICK winks at him and JAMES laughs, NICK's smile dropping for a moment.

JAMES  
Just a little bro-job?

NICK nods, laughing, blinking rapidly.

NICK  
Yeah, obviously.

JAMES nods, his laughter completely trailing off as he looks into the distance.

JAMES  
Yeah… But, like… Where do you think you’re gonna be next year?

NICK squints at him.

NICK  
Like, physically?

JAMES shrugs.

JAMES  
I don’t know, any way.

NICK opens his mouth for a moment, thinking. Then he shrugs, hunching over.

NICK  
I just… Probably uni. Hopefully here. I don’t wanna leave.

JAMES nods.

JAMES  
Yeah, exactly. This place has everything. Like, the perfect weather, it’s not too lonely but it’s not too crowded, it has literally everything a person could need.

NICK makes eye contact with him, half-joking.

NICK  
And it has me.

JAMES laughs, NICK going along with it, pretending to be totally joking.

JAMES  
I could find one of you anywhere.

NICK scoffs, trying not to look actually offended.

NICK  
Yeah, but I’m special, ain’t I?

JAMES rolls his eyes and nods.

JAMES  
Yes, you’re so special, you’re so sexy, I love you so much.

NICK forces a jokey smile, tortured.

NICK  
Thank you.

JAMES laughs.

JAMES  
You’re welcome. Now, shall we keep going?

NICK groans, pouting at him.

NICK  
Seriously? My legs hurt so much.

JAMES  
Gotta feel the burn to actually get stronger.

He holds a hand out to NICK, who smiles and takes it, cherishing the human contact, and stands up.

NICK  
I hate that so much.

JAMES shrugs, and begins to walk on, NICK taking a deep breath, sighing, and following after him.


	3. CLIP THREE: "Knock Off Gay Best Friend"

**TUESDAY, OCTOBER 20TH, 13:06**

INT. LIBRARY, BACA

The library is dead silent as NICK sits at a chunky computer, his head resting on his hand as he stares blankly at the mess of code on the screen. He glances down at his lap, scrolling through Instagram memes, none of them funny, they’re just there - much like NICK.

The LIBRARIAN stands up, NICK quickly looking over to her as she slowly walks towards the door, other people glancing over as she opens the door and leaves. The door creaks slowly closed, and the room erupts in talking, NICK stretching and leaning back in his seat, spinning from side to side as he turns off his phone and keeps staring at the screen, bored as anything, until there’s a cough behind him. He turns to see BRIANNA standing there, smiling at him, so he remembers to smile and does, his eyes still bored.

BRIANNA  
Hey. Whatcha doing?

NICK doesn't look up as he speaks:

NICK  
Suffering. Programming. Same thing.

BRIANNA laughs, NICK smiling a little, yawning and stretching.

BRIANNA  
I don’t know why would you put yourself through that.

NICK snorts.

NICK  
Oh, this is not consensual, girl.

He makes direct eye contact with BRIANNA, who freezes, awkwardly laughing, as NICK quickly and loudly coughs, desperate to move past what he just said.

NICK  
Um, my parents chose my subjects for me, so yeah.

BRIANNA unfreezes, letting out a humourless breath.

BRIANNA  
Jesus Christ.

NICK shrugs, putting on a nonchalant smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

NICK  
Hey, I didn’t know what I wanted, but they agreed to let me do art if they let me do “practical subjects”, so… 

BRIANNA nods, like “fair enough”.

BRIANNA  
I mean, I study literally the least useful subjects, so I can’t judge you. At least you’re likely to get a job.

NICK snorts.

NICK  
Can you see me in an office?

He drily gestures down at his outfit - an open, short-sleeved button down, jogging bottoms and a t-shirt with Grumpy from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves with the words: “Don’t Talk To Me Before My Coffee” on it.

NICK  
I’m pretty sure this shirt is my dad’s.

BRIANNA  
Wow, someone call Harry Styles, we got a new fashion boy in town!

NICK  
I have good clothes!

BRIANNA raises her eyebrows.

BRIANNA  
I’ve never seen them.

NICK makes a high, offended noise.

NICK  
Bitch, I have worn at least one fancy scarf.

BRIANNA  
Please, it’s an ascot, you Fred Jones looking bitch.

NICK looks up from the computer completely, fully bewildered.

NICK  
Who?

BRIANNA  
The blond guy from Scooby Doo.

NICK wrinkles his nose and grimaces.

NICK  
Oh, ew. We both know I’m a Daphne.

BRIANNA scoffs.

BRIANNA  
No, I’m a Daphne. You’re a Scooby, at best.

NICK  
I have never claimed to be into puppy play.

BRIANNA groans, recoiling away as NICK laughs, a shit-eating grin on his face.

BRIANNA  
You disgust me.

NICK opens his mouth to say something else, but he looks at BRIANNA for a moment - and he notices how smudged and messy her lipstick is.

NICK  
Bree, I’m not trying to be rude--

BRIANNA rolls her eyes.

BRIANNA  
Oh, here we go.

NICK holds his hands up but continues on:

NICK  
I’m just saying, your lipstick is pretty smudged. You look like a small Welsh town’s only drag queen.

BRIANNA briefly laughs and then takes out her phone, opening the camera and looking into it as NICK watches, tilting his head slightly, curious.

BRIANNA  
Oh shit.

She licks her finger and tries her best to clean herself up, bored and trying to get it over and done with - NICK’s just watching.

BRIANNA  
Thanks.

NICK nods, looking away, pretending not to have been looking.

NICK  
As if I would betray you so hard as to not tell you about your makeup not looking perfect. What kind of knock off gay best friend would I be if I didn’t?

BRIANNA  
Wow, bi erasure.

NICK blinks at her, serious.

NICK  
That’s why I’m a knock off gay, didn’t you hear?

BRIANNA laughs, mistaking it for deadpan, as NICK shrugs it off, wiping his nose.

NICK  
Anyways, you look like you were just making out with someone, and we haven’t had a good gossip session in, like, months.

He smiles, trying not to look too desperate, making himself lean back as BRIANNA shrugs self consciously.

BRIANNA  
Nah, everything’s been quiet. Just been working on school and myself.

NICK nods, laughing a little.

NICK  
We love a strong, independent woman.

BRIANNA nods as NICK shrugs, nervously biting one of his nails.

NICK  
But, you know, still. I miss talking to you.

BRIANNA nods, laughing nervously, clearly feeling as awkward about this whole thing as NICK does, as he keeps biting his nails.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, I’m sorry, it’s just… You know, A-Levels and uni and life.

NICK nods, laughing along.

NICK  
Yeah… Being baby adults sucks.

BRIANNA nods at the computer.

BRIANNA  
Yeah. You gotta programme and shit.

NICK stares back at the computer and sighs, rubbing his temples.

NICK  
Literally, I don’t even know what the fuck I'm doing, I'm just trying not to burn the computer down.

BRIANNA looks down at it, blinking rapidly, and then looks away.

BRIANNA  
It looks like gibberish.

NICK nods, like “yeah, obviously”.

NICK  
It's called “binary code”. Or something. I don't know.

BRIANNA lets out a laugh, raising her eyebrows.

BRIANA  
Wow, okay, smart man.

The door opens, and everyone in the room goes silent as the LIBRARIAN walks back in. She looks back and forth and then sits back down at her desk, NICK letting out a tired breath as BRIANNA waves to NICK and walks back to the bookshelf. 

He rubs his temples again, groaning quietly as he stares back up at the screen, looking into his own dead eyes as the clocks tick-tick-tick-ticks behind him.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "Edgelord"

**THURSDAY, OCTOBER 22ND, 21:02**

"myrtle ave." by mxmtoon plays as we pan over the city, beautiful night-time scenic shots. We pass by JAMES's apartment building, LIZ's house, BACA, all familiar places, before panning out to show that what we're looking at is really just a picture on Instagram.

INT. KITCHEN, NICK’S HOUSE

NICK sits at the kitchen table, his headphones in, scrolling through Instagram on his phone, his expression blank as he picks at a piece of toast. He pulls the crust off and eats it on its own. JOSEFINA moves around the kitchen, putting dishes away into cabinets all over the room as NICK remains perfectly still, except for his bouncing knee and tapping fingers.

JOSEFINA taps his shoulder and he startles, looking up at her, ripping his earphones out, the song abruptly stopping.

NICK  
Yeah?

JOSEFINA  
I just wanted to say that I’m really happy you’re obeying your curfew, but…

NICK takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, bracing himself.

JOSEFINA  
I was wondering if you could do me a favour and make your brothers go to bed?

NICK sighs, pouting over dramatically.

NICK  
But there's so many of them.

JOSEFINA laughs.

JOSEFINA  
Please?

NICK sighs and stands up, putting his phone in his pocket as JOSEFINA smiles pleasantly.

JOSEFINA  
Thank you.

NICK salutes her.

NICK  
You’re welcome.

He walks out of the room, twirling his headphones around his phone.

INT. MATTHEW AND GABE'S BEDROOM

MATTHEW and GABE are running around the room, GABE holding a Nerf gun and shooting at MATTHEW, who's screaming in joy/terror as he ducks down. LUKE sits on a desk chair, spinning around mindlessly, filming it on his phone. NICK opens the door, walks in, and stares open-mouthed at his brother running around.

GABE  
That one got you!

MATTHEW  
No, it didn't, no, it didn't!

MATTHEW zooms across the room as GABE fires, hitting NICK dead in the chest. They both stop, eyes wide, as LUKE spins the camera onto NICK. He stares down at GABE and MATTHEW, confused as to why they look scared of him.

NICK  
Good evening, gents.

LUKE  
What do you want?

NICK scoffs.

NICK  
Harsh. But I'm here to help you guys ready for bed.

GABE groans, falling dramatically onto the bed as MATTHEW pouts, looking almost identical to NICK.

MATTHEW  
No, not yet.

NICK  
You have to.

MATTHEW runs over to where GABE is and flops onto the floor next to him as NICK sighs, LUKE snickering as he keeps filming.

NICK  
Guys, seriously, come on.

GABE lifts his head up.

GABE  
Stop being _boring_ , Nick. Just give us five more minutes.

NICK sighs, rubbing his forehead, putting on his most serious voice.

NICK  
No, Mum and Dad said it’s your bedtime.

MATTHEW laughs as NICK sighs, frustrated.

MATTHEW  
No!

GABE  
Bedtimes are for kids!

NICK rolls his eyes, crossing his arms.

NICK  
Oh, and what are you?

GABE sighs and holds up his gun.

GABE  
I’m busy.

MATTHEW looks up, smiling too widely for the situation.

MATTHEW  
Me too!

NICK shakes his head, standing up taller.

NICK  
No, no, you both have to go to sleep.

GABE groans as LUKE chuckles from his seat, NICK looking over at him with raised eyebrows.

NICK  
You too, idiot.

LUKE scoffs.

LUKE  
No, I don’t.

NICK mocks his scoffs, taking his phone off of him.

NICK  
Yes, you do. 

LUKE snatches his phone back, standing up.

LUKE  
You can’t tell me what to do.

GABE  
You can’t tell any of us what to do.

NICK looks around at all of them, none of them taking him seriously and he groans/sighs, wiping his face down with frustration.

NICK  
You have to listen to me, I’m your big brother.

LUKE looks over to GABE and MATTHEW and mutters:

LUKE  
More like second mum.

NICK goes stock still and then squints at him, laughing humourlessly.

NICK  
Um, what the hell is that supposed to mean?

LUKE looks up at him and rolls his eyes.

LUKE  
Jesus, don’t get pissed.

NICK  
Don’t use that language.

LUKE sighs.

LUKE  
Okay, I’m so sorry, _Dad_.

NICK sighs, opening his mouth, ready to attack, but then he catches GABE and MATTHEW watching out of the corner of his eye, and sighs, calming himself down a tad.

NICK  
Stop being a little edgelord and go to your room.

LUKE glances over at GABE and MATTHEW and stands taller.

LUKE  
You can't make me.

NICK scoffs/laughs.

NICK  
Do you want me to tell Mum that I saw you vaping outside the school with your friends?

LUKE goes still, putting on a frown that makes NICK laughs a little.

LUKE  
I'll tell her you…

He trails off, his frown softening as NICK smiles sarcastically at him.

NICK  
You got nothing, kid.

GABE and MATTHEW laugh as LUKE deflates, NICK keeping his shoulders as tense as he can.

LUKE  
You wouldn't tell her.

NICK looks away, laughing a little - he knows he wouldn't, but he turns to to LUKE and says:

NICK  
You know I would. Now go.

LUKE stares at him for a moment, and then walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him, making NICK jump. He takes a deep breath, and looks over to GABE and MATTHEW, who are watching with bated breath.

NICK  
You two, into your jammies and then into bed.

GABE nods and begins to put the gun away as MATTHEW looks up at him apologetically.

MATTHEW  
Sorry Nick.

NICK smiles sadly, laughing awkwardly

NICK  
It's okay, just don't do it again.

MATTHEW nods and runs over to his bed, beginning to get ready as NICK walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

INT. HALLWAY

NICK leans his back against the door, letting out a deep breath as his shoulders relax. He looks up and sees the mirror hanging on the wall opposite him. 

CHRISTIAN [O.S.]  
Josefina, I just… I don't know how we're going to pay this off.

NICK takes in a sharp breath, closing his eyes, trying not to hear it.

JOSEFINA [O.S.]  
We can get out another loan, it'll be fine.

CHRISTIAN [O.S.]  
And how will we pay it back?

JOSEFINA [O.S.]  
[voice breaking] Can-- Can we wait until the children are asleep until we discuss this?

CHRISTIAN [O.S.]  
Alright, love.

NICK stares into his own eyes, blinking slowly, not really recognising himself. But then he takes a joint out of his pocket and walks towards the front door, leaving.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "A Not Straight Thing To Do"

**FRIDAY, OCTOBER 23RD, 19:58**

INT. LIVING ROOM, JAMES’S HOUSE

NICK, JAMES, JAKE and THEO sit on the sofa together, as a very intense WWE match plays on the television - JAMES, JAKE and THEO are interestedly watching, as NICK is boredly scrolling through his phone. He’s on Instagram - scrolling past memes and memes and memes, and then he stops. 

He’s looking at a picture of MILO, in full phoenix-esque fire makeup, with the caption: “swimming laps through pool water // heated like i'm underworld". He raises his eyebrows, impressed, as he likes it, along with several hundred other people, and just keeps looking at it, tilting his head from side to side, as if he was analysing it.

THEO [O.S.]  
Oh my God, that's such bullshit!

NICK looks up to see that one WRESTLER has slammed another onto the ground painfully - he's still uninterested.

JAMES  
No, it's fucking cool!

The two WRESTLERS roll around on the ground, very, very close, as NICK laughs to himself, turning his phone off.

NICK  
Okay, how do straight guys find this interesting?

JAMES, JAKE and THEO all look over at him, confused.

THEO  
What?

NICK shrugs, continuing on:

NICK  
Literally there is no reason to like this besides two muscly, sweaty men touching each other.

JAKE  
It’s a sport, Nick. It’s fun to watch because people care about it, not because they’re all horned up.

NICK scoffs.

NICK  
I’m not, I’m just saying this is a pretty boring thing to watch.

JAMES rolls his eyes.

JAMES  
You sound like my mum. When I was nine, I begged for tickets to a match going on in London, and that was the beginning of the end, I was told, because then she did what? Say it with me now, kids! 

JAMES and NICK smile at each other, clicking their fingers after each word.

JAMES/NICK  
Threw! Me!/You! Out!

They both laugh, JAKE awkwardly looking ahead at the TV as THEO looks at them, sighing, NICK's smile stiffening as he makes eye contact with THEO.

THEO  
Once again, that shit isn’t funny, guys.

JAMES scoff/laughs.

JAMES  
Gotta respect the coping mech, Theo.

THEO nods awkwardly as NICK starts to bounce his leg, biting on one of his thumbnails.

THEO  
Sorry, just… That shit makes me feel weird. 

JAMES nods, genuinely apologetic.

JAMES  
Yeah, right, sorry.

They both look back to the TV, everyone returning to the normal sentence as NICK glances down at his phone - it's not lighting up, it's just there, empty. He sighs and looks over at the other three.

NICK  
Didn’t know I walked into the latest meeting of the mommy issues committee.

JAMES laughs, THEO rolls his eyes, stifling a laugh as JAKE holds his hands up, his mouth agape.

JAKE  
I didn’t even say a word!

NICK rolls his eyes.

NICK  
I know the tragic backstory, Jacob, I can read it all over your CW-ass face.

There's a cheer on screen - they all look over to see one of the WRESTLERs has his face in the other guy's crotch.

NICK  
See? This is not straight people shit. 

JAMES snorts and NICK points at him accusingly.

NICK  
This post is directed at straight rights activist Cohen only.

JAMES stops laughing in his tracks, NICK awkwardly trailing off as JAMES coughs, THEO and JAKE awkwardly looking at each other.

JAMES  
Can, um, can you not?

NICK goes completely still, awkwardly letting out a breath.

NICK  
Um, what?

JAMES nervously laughs, shrugging, messing with his hair.

JAMES  
Sorry, just, um… There’s been a lot of shit going on with me lately.

NICK looks down at the floor, his eyes going wide with guilt and panic as he tries to slow his breathing.

JAKE  
Like what?

JAMES shrugs, NICK looking over at him, worried.

JAMES  
Just… Shit.

THEO sighs and grabs the remote from JAMES's lap.

THEO  
Okay, TV off.

He turns the TV off and turns to JAMES.

THEO  
Talk to us, Jimmy.

NICK begins to bite his nails again as JAMES nods, letting out an awkward laugh.

JAMES  
Okay.

His laughter trails off, NICK watching, unable to hide the concern.

JAMES  
Just, um… It’s nothing, just normal school and work and rent and… 

JAMES looks down, shrugging, hunching his shoulders over.

JAMES  
It’s just, um… There’s someone I like.

JAKE and THEO exchange a worried glance, NICK freezing, his nail still half-in his mouth. He uses his hand to hide the smile that springs onto his face .

JAKE  
Someone… Not Liz?

JAMES nods, still hunched over, nervously looking over at them.

JAMES  
Yeah. I… I’m polyamorous?

NICK offers him a reassuring smile, trying not to look too thrilled about all of this.

THEO  
[deadpan] Honestly, not shocking at all.

JAMES laughs, relaxing a little.

JAMES  
Thanks, Theo.

THEO smiles at him sarcastically, as JAMES coughs, nervously rubbing his hands on his jeans.

JAMES  
Anyways, um, I wanted to talk to you guys about it because, um… I like someone. Not just a crush, it's… I  _ really _ like them.

THEO nods, furrowing his eyebrows.

THEO  
And this is a problem how?

NICK gasps over-dramatically, grabbing THEO’s shoulder.

NICK  
Holy shit, wait, is it Liz's mum?

JAMES considers it for a moment, and then:

JAMES  
No!

JAKE raises his hand, accidentally hitting himself in the face.

JAKE  
Wait, wait, is it  _ my  _ mum?

JAMES looks terrified by the idea as THEO diplomatically raises his hands.

THEO  
It's no one's mum, idiots.

JAMES  
Thank you!

THEO  
It's obviously my fish, Penelope.

NICK laughs, as JAMES groans, his fists clenching.

JAMES  
Guys, can we just…

He sighs, messing with his hair for a few moments, before awkwardly laughing.

JAMES

Um, it’s a guy?

NICK's jaw drops - never in his wildest dreams did he imagine anything like this would ever actually happen - and he tries to turn his jubilantly shocked expression to kind support.

JAKE  
Well, shit.

JAMES nods, laughing awkwardly again.

JAMES  
Yeah. I just… I mean, I thought the whole “bi” thing was just some weird internalised shit about wanting to fit in, but… I don’t know. It’s just this one guy, so it’s like an exception?

He looks at them all hopefully, JAKE wincing as THEO sighs deeply - NICK just keeps smiling, politely nodding along, unable to do much else.

THEO  
James, I hate to break it to you, but liking a guy is kind of a not straight thing to do.

JAMES blows out some air.

JAMES  
Shit, I did hear that somewhere.

THEO and JAKE laugh, a little awkward, as NICK sits up straighter.

NICK  
Who-- Who is it?

JAMES shrugs, looking away from him as NICK bites his lip, nervous.

JAMES  
Um, you guys know him. Which is why I really don’t wanna say.

NICK smiles - _holy shit._

THEO  
Why not?

JAMES scoffs.

JAMES  
"Why not"? Okay, when I told you two I thought Liz was pretty the first time, you didn’t leave me alone about it, and I told Jake I thought one of his dogs was cute--

JAKE holds his hand up.

JAKE  
She has a  _ name _ and it is  _ Snowflake _ .

JAMES nods aggressively.

JAMES  
And now he won’t stop sending me pictures of her!

NICK raises his eyebrows.

NICK  
And that’s a problem how?

JAMES  
It’s not, but it proves my point.

There's a laugh all around as JAMES shrugs again, trying to get back on topic.

JAMES  
I just… I’ve never liked a guy before? It’s… It’s really fucking weird, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.

NICK frowns, genuinely upset for him.

THEO  
I mean… Does Liz know?

JAMES sighs deeply, rubbing his forehead.

JAMES  
I’ve been trying to bring it up, but… I’ve been working a lot more lately, and she’s been studying, and we don’t get to hang out as much, and… It feels like she doesn’t really like me as much anymore? She laughs at my jokes less. She just… I don’t know. We’re not sixteen anymore.

THEO and JAKE nod, listening, as NICK snorts, everyone turning to him.

NICK  
You sound like a forty-something woman discovering she actually hates her husband.

THEO glares at him and NICK sighs, holding his hands up in defence.

NICK  
Okay, sorry, not the time.

JAMES lets out a long breath, running a hand through his hair.

JAMES  
I just… I don't know what to do.

He looks over to the others.

JAMES  
I mean, what did you guys do when you realised you, you know… 

He waves his hand on the air, not really able to say what he means. NICK raises an eyebrow.

NICK  
Liked dick?

THEO scoffs, rolling his eyes.

THEO  
Okay, cis boy, just say guys. 

NICK hesitates for a moment, humiliated, and then awkwardly laughs as JAMES nods.

JAMES  
Yeah, I'd suck a girl's dick.

There's a beat, and then JAKE awkwardly coughs.

JAKE  
Um, well, when I realised I like guys, I repressed that shit for years, got really depressed, got a lot of toxic masculinity shit, but then I got into theatre and blah blah blah, I’m happy and gay now. So just do that.

JAKE awkwardly smiles as JAMES squints at him.

JAMES  
I joined theatre to be straighter.

NICK  
First time anyone’s ever said that sentence.

Everyone laughs, NICK smiling as he watches JAMES, proud of himself.

JAKE  
But, like, you just gotta deal with it. Like, you can’t make it go away.

JAMES nods, sighing deeply, and NICK awkwardly laughs.

NICK  
Yeah, you called yourself bi two year ago, but then stopped. 

He does a peace sign.

NICK  
Just girly things.

THEO turns sharply and glares at him.

THEO  
Dude. Can you chill?

NICK sighs, rolling his eyes.

NICK  
Sorry. Geez, it was a joke.

There's a pause, and then JAMES speaks up:

JAMES  
Anyways, not to be a dick, but I’m kind of having a sexuality crisis and could use some advice?

NICK awkwardly shrugs, looking down.

NICK  
Well, I just kind of always knew, so…

JAMES nods, an awkward silence coming out for a few moments, NICK beginning to bite his nails again.

JAMES  
Just… How do I not feel bad about this anymore?

THEO  
I mean, watching movies about guys liking guys stuff made me feel a lot better about it? I could get some recs for you?

JAMES smiles.

JAMES  
That would be nice, thanks.

He pauses, taking a deep breath.

JAMES  
But, also, like… I know I’m gonna sound like a dick, but I feel like… Less of a man because of this shit.

NICK takes a breath, nodding along.

THEO  
You’re not. I mean, is there anything more manly than a guy liking a guy?

NICK raises his hand, a shit-eating grin on.

NICK  
A guy fucking a guy.

There's a moment, and NICK sighs, nodding awkwardly.

NICK  
Okay, sorry Jesus.

JAMES  
Sorry, I’m just… 

He shrugs, letting out a breath.

JAMES  
I don’t have anyone else to talk to about this kind of stuff. Like a mom or a dad or… Whatever.

NICK looks away, trying not to let anyone see the deep empathy on his face.

JAMES  
I’ve just been spending the past few months so… confused and lonely, just sitting here. Alone. Not doing homework.

He nervously laughs, the others trying to join in as JAKE awkwardly pats his shoulder.

JAKE  
Well, we’re here for you. For everything. And whatever choice you make about this, we’re gonna have your back. Also, you should really talk to Liz about this.

THEO  
Yeah, you should, but we're here either way. We’re your boys!

JAMES laughs, bumping his shoulder with THEO's as NICK leans forward, towards them.

NICK  
Look, Jimmy, you know I’m gonna be here for you for this shit. We’ve literally kissed more times than I can count.

He laughs, trying very hard not to be awkward as possible.

JAMES  
Jesus, just _say_ you want to fuck me.

NICK snorts, looking away nervously as JAMES claps, sitting up probably.

JAMES  
Anyways, shall we be going out tonight?

JAKE grins, as NICK freezes for a moment, suddenly remembering that this can't last forever.

JAKE  
Uh, yeah we shall! I’m wearing a  _ shirt _ , we gotta do something!

NICK  
Wait, wait, without Fletcher? You know he's the life of the party!

JAMES  
Yeah, our man's out in London visiting his mother.

NICK  
Of course the gay guy gets to hang out with the MILFs…

JAMES sighs dreamily as JAKE and NICK laughs, THEO awkwardly letting out a breath and standing up.

THEO  
Okay, I pretend I do not see it! It's a girl in my maths class's birthday this weekend, so she's having a party. I'll ring a taxi.

THEO walks over and into the kitchen as JAKE takes his phone out, beginning to scroll through it as NICK swings himself off of the sofa and over to JAMES, trying not to look nervous.

NICK  
Hey, can-- Can I talk to you for a sec?

JAMES nods, smiling as best he can.

JAMES  
Yeah, totally.

He and NICK walk off together, NICK nervously clicking his fingers behind his back.

INT. SPARE ROOM

JAMES and NICK walk into the closet-y room, JAMES tapping his hands nervously on his thighs.

JAMES  
What's up?

NICK nervously laughs, rubbing the back of his neck.

NICK  
Just, um, can you do me a favour?

JAMES nods immediately.

JAMES  
Yeah, anything.

NICK nods back, a little relieved, but not entirely.

NICK  
Um, things are getting pretty tight for me at home right now, and, uh, my regulars are just not coming to me anymore, I-- I don't know why, so, um, if you could give me a hand selling tonight, that would be-- Um, obviously you’d get a cut, so it’s not for nothing, but--

JAMES puts his hands on NICK's shoulders, NICK sharply inhaling and freezing on the contact.

JAMES  
Nick. You’re going over the speed limit, slow down.

NICK nervously laughs, his shoulders relaxing.

JAMES  
I would do it even if I didn’t get anything. I’m your friend, I help you when you need it, you help me.

NICK laughs awkwardly as JAMES takes his hands off of his shoulders.

NICK  
Okay, you sound like a kid’s birthday card.

JAMES snorts.

JAMES  
And he’s back!

NICK laughs awkwardly, confused.

NICK  
Who?

JAMES rolls his eyes fondly and smiles at him.

JAMES  
The Nick we all know and love so dearly.

NICK is taken aback for a moment, and then pretends to flip his non-existent long hair back.

NICK  
Thank you.

_"St. Jimmy" by Green Day_ begins to play as JAMES opens a drawer, takes out a dark plastic bag as NICK smiles, messing his own hair up.

EXT. JAMES'S APARTMENT COMPLEX

As the singing begins, NICK, JAKE, THEO and JAMES walk out of the building, glowing in the white light of the moon and streetlights. NICK takes his vape out of his pocket and takes a rip, JAKE and THEO both talking as JAMES puts his arm around NICK, beginning to talk silently as a black taxi cab drives towards them.

EXT. REASONABLY NICE STREET

We return to normal speed as the drums hit and the taxi drives up a random house, some ironic pink balloons hanging on the front gate. The BOY SQUAD clamour out of the car, NICK hitting his head on the rim of the car and yelling in pain as he stumbles out, JAMES, THEO and JAKE laughing at him as he rubs his head. He takes a cigarette box out of his jacket and takes a joint out of it, immediately lighting it up and taking a long drag as the others begin to walk towards the house. NICK takes another drag, very slowly blowing the air out, before jogging to catch up with the others.

INT. FRONT ROOM, HOUSE

The BOY SQUAD walk into the party, all of them surveying the scene - NICK immediately centres in on a table covered in drink with a lot of pretty GIRLS next to it. He looks over at JAMES, who's taken out his phone and is looking down at it, biting his lip as he types. NICK taps his shoulder, a charming smile on his face as he points over at the drinks table and JAMES smiles, relieved.

JAKE and THEO start off a conversation together as JAMES and NICK walk over to the drinks table, NICK beginning to pour two cups of vodka and whatever random mixer he can get his hands on - some half-empty container of orange juice - and hands one to JAMES, who's gone back to texting again. NICK taps JAMES with the cup, and JAMES smiles at him, putting his phone away and downing the drink as fast as he can, NICK grinning and doing the same. 

NICK  
Shall we get down to business?

JAMES slams his cup unto the table and salutes at NICK.

JAMES  
Yes, sir.

NICK smiles as JAMES turns to the GIRLS next to them, beginning to talk to them as NICK begins to make his way through the crowd. He approaches various groups of people, smiling and laughing awkwardly, but no one really pays attention to him.

He starts to talk inaudibly to individual people, no one giving him a chance as his smile slowly begins to fade, the life leaving his eyes.

EXT. BACK GARDEN

The song fades to the other room as NICK stands by the trees in the garden, a fresh joint in his mouth and he takes deep, deep inhales, holding it in his lungs for as long as possible before he coughs up smoke, laughing at himself as he does.

He looks back over at the house, all of the lights on, the music and chatter and heat radiating from it. And then he looks at the trees around him, his mouth hanging a bit open, and he looks down at the on-fire joint in his hand, and brings it to his mouth again, breathing in as much as he can until all that's in his hand is a shred of paper and some embers. 

He stares down at it for a second, and then shakes his hand out, blowing on the small burns he's accidentally left on his skin. He licks it, and then winces - it does  _ not _ taste good. He opens his cigarette box again to find it completely empty. He sighs deeply, letting his head hang back as he looks up. He stands on his tiptoes, moving from left to right as he gazes up at the sky, trying to look past the clouds to see some stars. But there aren't any. He lets out a breath and walks back up into the house.

INT. KITCHEN

NICK's charming smile - and the song - come back full force as he walks into the kitchen, none of it really reaching his red eyes as he inaudibly talks to people, laughing, joking, a few people doing discrete handshakes with him, NICK finally looking genuinely happy as he pockets some money.

We see him talking to a younger looking GIRL, both of them drinking casually.

NICK  
Yeah, um, so… How old are you?

The GIRL looks at him dubiously.

GIRL  
Do you want me to be honest?

NICK looks terrified for a moment.

NICK  
Yes?

GIRL  
Fourteen?

NICK's eyes go wide as he blows out some air.

NICK  
Wow, that's… Not a lot.

The GIRL frowns defensively.

GIRL  
No, it's not!

NICK takes a moment, and then nods, like "fair enough".

NICK  
Okay. Do you wanna do some drugs?

He holds a pill out to her, smiling in a cool older brother-y way, as the GIRL recoils.

GIRL  
Oh, no, I don't do that shit.

NICK  
Oh, okay.

He takes the pill himself, laughing, as the GIRL watches him, worried.

GIRL  
My mum used to do those, you know? Like, it was really bad. That shit is just… No.

NICK smiles tightly, his eyes glaring at her.

NICK  
Okay, thank you, bye.

He turns, rolls his eyes and walks on through the house, the song continuing to pound as he bumps into JAMES, who grins up at him and hands him some paper notes. NICK smiles, raising his eyebrows in disbelief and pocketing it.

NICK  
Thank you, Saint Jimmy.

JAMES  
That's my name, don't wear it out.

JAMES winks at him and NICK flushes, looking away, shaking his head and he grins.

NICK  
You punk asshole, come on.

JAMES smiles back at him, scrunching up his nose, as he starts to walk on, NICK watching him adoringly as he follows him into the mess of a crowd.

_ CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SONG CONTINUES _

_ CUT TO BLACK _


End file.
